Everyone Hates You
by demoltionstarfall
Summary: This is a Cedric Diggory one shot, Cedric/OC


I walked down the long corridors attempting to hide my face with my hair. No way was the rest of the school seeing me blushing and starting to cry, especially the gang of Slytherins coming up. I pushed my books up right over my chest clutching the sides. I kept my eyes down with my enchanted iPod playing 'Letterbomb' by Green day. I was almost running, desperate to get back to my dorm. Someone was against me today; I rounded a corner and BOOM. Draco Malfoy trips me up, I go flying books land with a thud, but still intact, me flat on my face. I think I snapped. I pulled my wand discreetly from my pocket. He was laughing his pathetic head off with two of his croonies and his latest girlfriend.

'Stupefy' I yelled aiming my wand at his disgusting body. And yes target hit, he flew backwards down the corridor sending a few first years flying with him paper went everywhere due to the sheer speed. I rushed to pick up my books realising my iPod was missing. I flipped round looking along the mess of the corridor for it. I would either get in trouble for that stunt or having an iPod. And if I didn't get out of here fast it might be both.

"Looking for this?" A heavenly voice asked. I flipped round again and came face to face with one of the most gorgeous boys I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. Cedric Diggory. I knew who he was; he was in my year and a few of my classes. He never noticed me. I, of course, noticed him.

"Um yeah thanks," I smiled tucking it into my robes along with my wand.

"Come on lets get out of here," he smiled taking hold of one of my hands and running back along the corridor.

"Um my common rooms that way," I pointed towards where I knew the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room was, the knocker.

"I know a short cut," he smiled continuing to run in the opposite direction to my common room. I let my feet carry themselves. He was touching my hand. Holding it in his. Eventually he pulled me behind a tapestry. He slowed right down, didn't drop my hand, and walked along the small short cut. "So what was that all about Amy? I've never seen you blow up like that before." I had no clue he knew my name.

"Bad day, I just blew up," I sighed feeling stupid for my reaction to someone simply tripping me up. A stupid Muggle prank that I would normally use my wit and ignore. Sometimes resulting in a discreet come back.

"I would have gotten revenge on your behalf but you sort of already took care of that," he turned back and threw me a smile. I would have stopped and documented this exact moment in time if he wasn't pulling me along. "So what's been going on?"

"Nothing," I mumbled using my spare sleeve to quickly check my eyes. Dry. Good.

"It isn't nothing," Cedric said stopping and spinning around to face me. He looked stern? Concerned? Worried? It didn't take anything from how perfect he looked. "You can tell me we have all day. Not even the twins know about this place. Or we could go to the lake?" He suggested. I slid down the wall silent tears and all. I felt so stupid. Cedric was instantly next to me wrapping his strong arms around me. I just felt more stupid and pathetic. I heard one of my favourite songs 'tears don't fall' playing from my iPod. For some reason it made me cry a little harder. "You're not ok are you?" I just shook my head listening to Bullet for my valentine. "I like this song whose it by?"

"Bullet for my valentine," I sniffed. "Its one of my favourites, just after Letterbomb."

"Letterbomb?" Cedric looked confused. I chuckled slightly.

"You don't listen to any Muggle music do you?" I asked still smiling; I could tell I was a mess, eyes red and puffy, hair sticking out, clothes everywhere, and tear tracks.

"Not really," he cringed, "how did you know?"

"Cos everyone likes Green day," I smiled.

"That's that top you were wearing last weekend," Cedric said partly to himself.

"You remember what I was wearing?" I asked, slightly creeped out, slightly intrigued. Slightly hopeful. I looked up at him through slightly watery eyes.

"Yeah," he blushed, "now come on what's wrong?" He asked tightening his grip slightly.

"You don't want to hear my sad boring life. No one does," I sniffed tears flowing more now. I was blushing slightly as tears still ran down my face, "I'm just a pathetic Ravenclaw who should just end her pathetic excuse for a life." I cried a little harder. Cedric pulled me onto his lap arms still tightly around me.

"Tell me," his voice was soft and perfect. I almost kissed him, but I controlled myself.

"Well basically, I have pretty much no friends, I'm bullied by just about everyone, my mum died last year, my dad left me with my cousin and I just don't see the point anymore," I cried, Cedric gently pulled my head into his chest. I let out a little sob as he started stroked my hair. I felt even more stupid and pathetic, "I'm sorry I should go." I tried to get free but Cedric held me there.

"I am sorry you feel like that. But I will always be here for you. Always," he said so passionately. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek; he slowly made his way along to my lips. I almost collapsed. I couldn't believe it. Not everyone hates you was my first thought. "I don't hate you. I love you."

"I love you too Cedric," I smiled slightly, he kissed me again this time a little more rougher. But I had no complaints. From that moment onwards he never let me feel down while he was around, and even when he wasn't he'd send little notes and presents. I loved him. And I could tell he loved me.

Summer came. It was the day we were leaving and Cedric hugged me nearly the entire way home knowing that I didn't want to go home. Knowing that I was going to the opposite of how I felt with Cedric's.

"I'll see you whenever I can," he whispered. I sobbed another time. He might see me but still. "I promise."

And he kept his promise whenever we could we'd meet up. But I started to feel pathetic again, I cried all the time. No matter how much he told me I wasn't I just felt even worse. I think he could tell as well.

"Look I can tell something's up," Cedric sighed pulling me next to him on a bench in a park near his house. "You feel like you used to, pathetic." I just nodded. "Why?"

"I just feel like such a loser, I'm always crying, always feeling down, always feeling like I need to be around you," I sniffed leaning on his arm. He put an arm around me.

"Well you're not always crying, you're not a loser and I love being around you." He said softly, "we go back to Hogwarts soon and you'll bee 17. I'll get a job, and we can move in together. Promise." I smiled as he leant down and sealed that promise with a kiss.

We went back to Hogwarts about a week later. I was so happy. Hogwarts didn't used to feel any better than home but since I had made some friends and Cedric was around it felt much better. Then it happened, the Tri-wizard tournament. And of course Cedric entered. In fact I did too. I was worried every second while he was doing the tasks. He told me not to, to trust his abilities. And I did. It didn't stop the worries. He entered the maze and I could tell something would go wrong. I could just tell. I sat in my seat biting my lip. I couldn't sit there much longer. I got up despite the calls of my friends. I charged to the edge of the maze and paced there for a little while. Something had gone wrong. None had done anything since Fleur and Krum had come out.

"Where is he?" I asked myself. A shooting light came about five yards from me. Harry was holding the cup and Cedric's lifeless body. I let out a cry and rushed over. No pulse. I collapsed into his chest. Crying. He was gone. I had nothing left to live for. He promised me something. And he would never keep it. I cried more and more. The first thing I could think of was to just jump in the lake and drown right now. Tears were streaming onto his face. "What's the point?" I cried. Why did it have to be him? I kissed his cheek, it was starting to go cold. I pulled away tracing his features with my fingers. I had lost him forever. I heard a gasp from somewhere. I blinked through the tears. He was blinking. He was breathing.

"I promised didn't I," he smiled. I smiled back at him.

I still don't understand why but my willingness, my tears, my love and his strength saved him.


End file.
